Forum:Ludo frog?
hey guys i really need a ludo. ''-purpledawg77'' I went to a random neighbor's habitat and low and behold I found this cool frog called a Ludo! o_o Is it an event frog? Because I have no idea why there is a random new frog breed. Anyway, if any of you have Ludos could you please gift me one? :D My plus ID is forgetafteruse :D Thanks! 116.12.235.150 06:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sent! -vivaladiva42 (if anyone needs one just add me on plus+ and i will gift it to you) Hey I would like a ludo too if you've got a spare! Don't know how I missed this one... :/ Nknknk-nklodian 06:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Done! -vivaladiva42 Hey, I need one too. Can you gift me? :) I think I'm already in your list -> Sna-Z thanks Done! -vivaladiva42 Hi vivaladiva42! It sounds like you having more of these Ludo-frogs ;-) If you have one "too much"... I know someone who would be very glad to have one! Would you please send me one, too? My nickname is: oneARMED Thanks a lot! Done! - vivaladiva42 --> Tank you! If you need any frog... tell me! Need the Ludo frog (mamckeown). Thanks. Done! - vivaladiva42 I need a Ludo Frog. My Plus+ ID is Bert710 Thanks in advance. Done -> Sna-Z i need one to my plus+ id is nollid0 thanks (SENT Nknknk-nklodian 00:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Sna-Z, can you resend? I haven't gotten a notification. =/ - Bert710 Thank you very much. (SENT Nknknk-nklodian 00:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) hi guys! can anyone send me one? my id is guardianchronos, thanks :D Hi guardianchronos, I did. Enjoy :) Tan-kan 09:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, may I have a Ludo as well? My plus+ name is jessye06. Thank you thanks a lot tan-kan! awesome :D I just stumbled on the Ludo here, so now I just gotta have one! Can someone send one to me? (plus+: MrMorozko) Thanks in advance! only two frogs I am missing now is the Pingo and this new one Ludo... if anyone has either I would appreciate it... plus ID BeBePowers thanks in advance!!! Done!-vivaladiva42 I just stumbled on the Ludo here, so now I just gotta have one! Can someone send one to me? (plus+: MrMorozko) Thanks in advance! 87.96.197.100 08:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi MrMorozko, I did. Enjoy :) Tan-kan 09:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) good day. if anyone could send me a ludo frog too please? i can trade any other in return. thanks in advace;) -- Sent! Enjoy, and nothing needed in return. :) Chromae 00:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello, may I have a Ludo ? my plus+ ID: ckho828. thx! -- Sent! Enjoy, and nothing needed in return. :) Chromae 00:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd love a Ludo. I can provide any other type in exchange. (plus+ PatrickQ2) I got one. Thanks. Could someone please send me a Ludo? My plus ID is jaboolia. Thanks in advance! :) -- Sent! Enjoy, and nothing needed in return. :) Chromae 00:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC)